No Man Has
by Aijja
Summary: A little fic I had to make. Includes Slash. Pairing is a surprise.


_Title: No Man Has_

_Pairing?/Drizzt_

_Rating: pg-13_

_Warnings: Slash_

_Disclaimer: Don'town_

_A/N This fic came to be from a music video a friend gave to me. _

_No man has ever fight so hard as one who fights for those he loves_

Till this day I have not figured out why he didn't finish his job when he had the perfect chance. It would have been so easy for him to destroy me. But he didn't. I asked why and I only got back was an ironical smile and that's a secret. He was ironical, cynical and he overpowered me so easily, with his wit and power, it was frightening at times. After these many years I have finally come to terms with it… He kills with practiced ease and asks forgiveness from no one. He doesn't care for the dead ones and death in itself doesn't worry him. I know that still in some quite ways he sees for leniency from me. Because I am the only one he will willingly come to talk about things.

Sometimes, when Im in doubt, I think that he does that so I would be more willing to sleep with him.

Even then I think it is somehow a relief to hear him whisper his apologies to my ear when he thinks Im asleep.

But I do never sleep. Not after those nights, when he has told me what he has done, cause I need a reason to keep doing this. Other than my obvious affection for him.

"Thats a secret." 

That he said then and that he says now after a wild night of passion. I have, once again, dared to open my mouth and ask why he keeps sleeps with me afterwards. I growl at him and turn my back. I cant look my lover in the eyes right now. Not after all the hiding and mischief. He could disappear any time he wanted to but still he stays. He is the one commanding the Bregan Darthe but he took me as his lover. Truly, the love is blind. And also absolutely the meaniest evil bitch I have ever known. I hear him sigh like a feeble summer wind in the ears of a tired little boy. But he doesn´t like summer like I do, actually he hates it. We are so different and still we are together. I have fallen big time for a another male drow. He doesn´t mind when I do. Again he is by my ear, I can hear his breath. Oh, all the nine hells, I cant get out from his arms. For a first time in a long time Im absolutely defenceless.

"What makes this easier is that we are both outcasts. We should not fear Llòth."

Shit, he read my mind again. A little laugh escapes his lips and reveals that I was right. He sits up and pulls my head in his lap.

"Again feeling blue, elf?" he has used that nickname for a while now give to me by

Bruenor.

"No, Im just tired, " I seee his white eyebrow rise, amused, and I continue annoyed, " Mentally not physically. Besides Im sure that I could beat you in any physical test anytime."

He laughs. Oh Mielikki how I love that laugh when its without anything else but amusement

"Im sure you would… If I wouldnt even out the ods with a few tricks…" Tricky bastard he flips himself easily on top off me. Hands locked over head, naked without my blanket and semi-naked, evily smiling drow on top of you, is not a situation you would want to be in. If I would be smart I would have given up but I didnt to. My lover noticed it and leaned over my face.

"That is what I like to call a Trikc number one… And now for the number two…" Without enlightening me more he licked my ear. And when he kissed me on the lips I know i would be late for breakfest once again.

"Well this certainly is enough substitute for me…" I remarked between a series of heated kisses. He smiled and released my hands so I could sink them into his beautiful hair that floated around his face all the time. His lips were on my neck and moving downwards…

As I had guessed my breakfast was very late that day…

When I finally came down to breakfast in the inn we were staying in the san had risen hours ago. Regis, however, was more than happy to join me in thin second breakfast. CAtti-brie didint say anything, she was content that I had found SOMEONE never minding who it was. Bruenor wasnt as quiet in his mind state. But when I refused to say anything he finally grumbled - a lot - and went off to buy some beer, I think. I couldnt tell them. Because it wasn't only my secret to keep, but his too.

"You were awfully passive today. Is something wrong Drizzt?" I shake my head and snuggle deeper into his arms.

"Is this again some thing that I couldnt understand?" There is a little bit of bitterness in his voice. He is always more open after making love. I wonder why.

"It does involve you too, so I guess you would understand… Not like but understand… My friends want to meet you. Well, they don´t know who you are but they want to meet my lover. The one who has made me so happy lately", I muttered against his chest. 

"Do I make you smile?" I hear the feeble question. A question that is afraid of the answer.

"You make me feel important. Loved maybe", I slip before I can stop myself. 

"I know you don´t love me or could but its just that Im hopelessly fallen for you…" He stops me from finishing with a finger pressed to my lips.

"Even when I leave you all by yourself, every morning?" He asks and presses a teasing kiss on my nose.

"But you sleep the nights. I am sure you could find a lot comfy place to sleep", I slap his hand away from my… lower body.

"Nowhere is nicer or more comfy than in hear… Even though you snore a lot… And toss about, too…" I end his whining by turning him on his back and flipping myself on top.

"Say it again…" I whisper and stare at his ruby red eyes. He wouldnt want to repeat his mistake. He doesnt want to make me the happiest man in the world.

"I can not explain it. It is true that I dont have enough affection for you in terms of what you would like. It isnt because of you. I do not have any idea about love or friendship. Thats why… That´s why…" He looks away, unable to look me in to the eyes. Slide beside him and kiss those lips tenderly. 

"It doesn't matter. At least if you don't leave for ever without good byes. I don't expect you to understand what love is. I love you and I get to keep you every night beside me till morning… That is enough for now…" We lay in each others arms till dawn. Ehen I wake up in the morning he is gone. 

"Drizzt! Up early for a change, eh?" Bruenor had been expecting me. I nod and manage to aqueeze a smile on my face. I can not fool him so easily.

"Lover gone then?" I can see sympathy in his eyes. I nod and shrug my shoulders. 

"Well I didin't think he would have wanted to see you…"

"He?" the dwarf asks but one dark glare and he drops the topic.

A knock on the door interrupts Wulfgars tale about his journeys with Catti-Brie. I sigh and rouse from my chair. There is nobody behind the damned door only a note. In the note however is the most refreshing news in a week.

_If you still want them to meet me come to your room in an hour. I have no desire to sneak around the Mithril Halls_

I sneeredHe is planning to come? This will be interesting for sure.

"He says that he will be in my room in a hour", I announce. That brings life to their limbs. And in a few moments we are in my room waiting. They look around waiting, maybe they are expecting some-one like Lady Alustriel. But he is much much more.

"You sure he is coming?" Regis asks a little bit cautious. I smirk and start to answer but a voice from the corner of the room speaks up.

"More than sure aren't you…" He says smile playing on his lips. I nod and walk to him kissing his cheek in greeting. I know my friends are staring at him. This innocent seeming armoless and weaponless drow who is my lover. 

"I'll stay by your side for now and always", he whispers in drow and steps beside me, bowing to my friends.

"I would offended be if you won't remember me", he says in imperfect human language. They look shocked and can't open their mouths. He sighs and turns to me. I nod, giving him the permission to tell them.

"My name is Kimmuriel Oblodra. I have the greatest of honors to be Drizzt DoUrdens lover." 

Owari

Dedicated to those who have given their all for the sakes of their families

A/N So there it was… You folk have written too little about Kimmuriel so had to make this fic also in English. I have a sequal halfway sone and lots of reviews will make the miracle happen and translate it into English… So Read and review, please.


End file.
